cohorts_veil_of_entropyfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
Deities The deities in Veil of Entropy are divided up into four categories, the Ancient Deities, the Lesser Deities and the Demi-Gods and the Immortals. The Ancient Deities have always existed and always will. They are absolute and without end - unless they turn on each other, for an ancient deity can only die at the hand of another. The Lesser Deities are the children of the Ancients. Like their parents, they can only die at the hand of another pure deity like themselves. However, the clashes of the lesser deities is the source of many songs and legends. They are born at the rise of each mortal cycle and rarely survive to see the end. The Demi-gods are the result of a joining between a deity and a mortal being. They carry the bloodline of their divine parent, but they are not immortal. However, their divine bloodline does make them very long lived. The Immortals are mortal beings that have transcended their mortal state to join the ranks of the gods. To achieve this state, they must prove their worth to their god in such a profound way that they are granted immortal status. The Ancient Deities [[Ollin]] : (Law, Life, Protection, Sun) Son of Titan and Orth, twin brother of Bael. [[Bael]] : (Chaos, Death, Destruction, War) Son of Titan and Orth, twin brother of Ollin. [[Titan]] : (War, Destruction) Titan is currently trapped in a prison created by Ollin and Bael. He is the central figure for the Nortfolk faction and with the help of the Ice Gods, seek his release. [[Orth]] : (Life, Nature) Orth is currently trapped in a prison created by Ollin and Bael. Her essence is contained within the land "Orth" itself. Only when Titan is freed, can Orth's essence also be freed. [[Medeina]] : (Animal, Nature) [[Mephitis]] : (Earth, Knowledge) [[Tykhe]] : (Luck, Trickery, Mystic, Water) [[Eris]] : (Chaos, Fire) [[Anu]] : (Air, Magic) The Lesser Deities [[Arachnielle]] : daughter of Bael and Tykhe (Chaos, Evil, Trickery, War) [[Arcanus Illum]] : son of Tykhe and Anu (Magic, Trickery) [[Galahdes]] : daughter of Ollin and Medina (Animal, Good, Life, Nature, Protection) [[Gimlei]] : son of Ollin and Medina (Law, Life, Protection, Sun) Gorgaraeth: Daemon God, spawned by Bael during the creation of the Daemon race. [[Oroborus]] : Dragon God, spawn of Titan and Orth Oroborus, the leader of the dragon race was created by Orth when Orth and Titan used to play Armegedon against Ollin and Bael. Game after game, the dragons continued to survive Armegedon, which was beginning of the end for Titan and Orth. Ollin, with the help of Tykhe and Mephitis fashioned the collar of command. This crown, when placed upon the head of Ollin, allowed him to control Oroborus and thereby allowed him to control all the dragons. Orthson: Earth Elemental, spawn of Orth [[Pele]] : daughter of Mephitis and Anu (Earth, Fire) [[Tiamat]] : son of Bael and Eris (Chaos, Destruction, Fire) The Demi-Gods Aldur, the Wolf (Son of Arcanus Illum) Beogard, the Lion (Son of Arcanus Illum) Cartaak, the Eagle (Son of Arcanus Illum) Demmall, the Stag (Son of Arcanus Illum) Eldwiin, daughter of Galahdes Eringard, the Dragon (Son of Arcanus Illum) Fortune, the Nightingale (Son of Arcanus Illum) Fury, son of Oroborus Gerribund, the Monkey (Son of Arcanus Illum) Grondar Orcfoe (Son of Gimlei) The Immortals Udora, Human Male, the High Mage to Arcanus Illum Naisini Moltenspade, Dwarf Female, Mother of Grondar Orcfoe Kaella, Human Female, Wife of Arcanus Illum Sabharra, Human Female, Wife of Gerribund=